


buzzcut season

by cyanideVamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and then the next thing i know boom this exists, dreamhunter takes up all the space in my brain!!!, i tagged this as violent to be safe but its not that bad, listen i saw a photo of Yadira Guevara-Prip with short hair once, teenage coming of age movie moment lol, temporary title till i can think of something better hfghfghfhg, this is literally just all fluff, this was not beta read we die just like every gay character on spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanideVamp/pseuds/cyanideVamp
Summary: Claire helps Kaia cut her hair.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	buzzcut season

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluff alright please dont look at me i want them to be happy

It’s a simple hunt. A single vampire, so Claire and Kaia are at the abandoned warehouse alone. No reason to drag out all four of them for an easy vampire hunt, right? 

Claire takes the vamp down just as easily as she does her eyeliner every morning. Quickly, after years of practice. She doesn’t flinch as blood sprays across her face in a broad arc, and nor does she flinch as the now headless body hits the ground with a thump. She turns back to Kaia, who smiles at her. 

“You’re strong.” Kaia pokes Claire’s arm, making her giggle. Claire’s about to respond with a stupid, cheesy remark, but then Kaia’s eyes go wide, and she starts to shout something. Claire already knows what she’s trying to say. 

Claire spins, swinging her machete as she moves, decapitating the vampire that snuck up on them. She turns back to Kaia, and her throat nearly leaps into her throat. 

There’s a third vampire, holding Kaia by her long hair, grinning with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Claire fixes him with a glare, raising her machete. 

“Let. Her. Go.” She tries to make herself sound as threatening as possible, to conceal the fact that her heart feels like it's about to leap out of her throat. The vampire laughs, cruel and ugly. Claire tightens her grip on the handle of the machete. 

“You just killed my friends, you think I’m just gonna let you go? No way, sweetheart.” Claire practically groans out loud. She locks eyes with Kaia, silently communicating with her. Kaia nods slightly, and then quickly, in one fluid move, she brings her leg up and kicks the vampire right in the crotch. He howls in pain, dropping her hair and falling to his knees. Kaia moves out of the way just as Claire swoops in and takes his head right off his shoulders. 

Claire rests her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. She glances up at Kaia. 

“You okay?” Kaia gives her a shaky smile. 

“I’m good.” Claire nods. 

“Good.” Kaia looks around the empty warehouse. 

“We should probably make sure we got them all.” Claire nods, straightening up. 

Half an hour later, they’re torching the bodies. There were no other vampires left, only three corpses to drag into a pile. Kaia douses them in gasoline, and Claire tosses the zippo lighter that Dean gave her. They go up in flames, burning fast. They tolerate the smell of burning flesh, however disgusting it is, till there's nothing but ash left. 

🕇🕇🕇  
Later, as they’re getting ready for bed, Kaia stares into the mirror above the sink. Claire is next to her, brushing her teeth. She watches Kaia out of the corner of her eye, watches her run a hand through her hair. Kaia waits for Claire to finish, watches her bow her head to spit into the sink, then asks a question. It comes out more like a statement. 

“Help me cut it.” Claire looks up from where she’s hunched over the sink, sees the anxiety on Kaia’s face. “The vampire, he grabbed my hair to control me. I don’t want people to catch me that easily.” Claire reaches up, gently taking a lock of Kaia’s hair between her fingers, twirling it around a bit. She nods slowly. 

“If it's what you want, of course I’ll help.” Kaia grins at her, and Claire grins back before pressing a tender kiss to Kaia’s lips. Kaia kisses back, then pulls away, giggling. Claire frowns. 

“What’s so funny?” Kaia laughs again. 

“Toothpaste.” 

🕇🕇🕇

Three days later, Kaia’s standing in the bathtub, wearing one of Donna’s old nightshirts. Claire’s behind her, humming to herself softly and examining the pair of scissors and clippers that they bought. She runs her fingers through Kaia’s hair, separating parts of it and preparing to start cutting. 

“You ready?” Kaia nods. 

Claire starts by tying up the hair on the top of Kaia’s head with a ponytail holder, securing it in a messy bun. She reaches for the clippers, snaps on the one and a half inch extension, takes a deep breath, and lifts the clippers to Kaia’s hair. 

It’s easier than she expected. Once she starts, she’s less scared about messing it up. Clumps of Kaia’s hair fall, landing at her feet in the bathtub. Claire works in silence, afraid that if she speaks, she’ll get distracted.  
Soon, she’s done with the sides, and she steps back to let Kaia look in the mirror. 

Kaia hesitantly touches her hair, growing more comfortable as she runs her hands through it. A small smile spreads across her face. 

“You’re good at this.” Claire laughs. 

“I’ll stop hunting and open a hair salon.” Kaia laughs too, and it warms Claire, like Kaia’s a cup of sweet hot chocolate on a cold day. 

“Should I keep going?” Kaia nods. Claire takes a deep breath; this part will be harder than running some clippers over a patch of hair. She watched a few youtube tutorials last night, with Kaia asleep in her arms, with the brightness all the way down ‘cause Kaia’s a light sleeper. She’s still not confident in her hair cutting skills though. Regardless, she unties the rest of Kaia’s uncut hair, and grabs the showerhead that's been resting on the edge of the tub the entire time. Kaia bows her head so her clothes wont get wet, and Claire runs the showerhead till Kaia’s hair is plastered to her head. She sets it aside and picks up the scissors. 

The bathtub is covered in hair by the time Claire’s done, but she’s satisfied with what she’s done- and she’s scared to cut more off. She steps away, holding her breath. Kaia moves towards the mirror, stares at her reflection. Claire stares too. 

The sides are short, buzzed close to her head. There’s an inch and a half of hair left, according to the size chart for the clippers. The top is short too, dark brown waves of hair falling over her eyebrows, already starting to curl at the ends. It suits her well, Claire thinks to herself. Kaia grins, and Claire returns it with a grin of her own. 

“You look really good.” Kaia hums softly, still grinning. 

“Thanks to you. You did a really great job.” Claire smiles, so big her face hurts. Whenever Kaia’s around, she’s always smiling. 

Kaia turns away from the mirror finally, reaching for the showerhead. She stops. 

“Can you help me rinse the hair off?” Claire nods, takes the showerhead and runs the stream over her hand till she finds the perfect temperature. Not too hot, not too cold. Just right. 

Kaia pulls off Donna’s shirt and sits on the bathtub floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Claire follows her down, kneeling at the edge of the bathtub and leaning over the edge to run the stream of water over Kaia’s back, gently rinsing all the hair off. She wets Kaia’s hair again, then grabs the bottle of shampoo and tenderly lathers it into Kaia’s hair. Kaia tilts her head back, allowing Claire to reach her hair easier. Claire gently tilts Kaia’s head back a little farther, just enough so she can place a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. Kaia smiles at that, letting her eyes close. 

Claire rinses the shampoo out, watches the bubbles and water swirl around the drain and disappear. She works conditioner into Kaia’s hair with the same careful, tenderness as the shampoo, then rinses that too. After that, she washes the bubbles and soap from where they’ve collected on Kaia’s shoulders. Claire turns the showerhead off before pressing a kiss to Kaia’s shoulder. 

She stands up, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around Kaia as she stands up. Kaia smiles at her, dries herself off before stepping out of the bathtub and looking at her reflection in the mirror again. Claire wraps her arms around Kaia’s waist, resting her head on Kaia’s shoulder. 

“You look really good. I like this haircut on you.” Kaia laughs softly, turning her head to the side and pressing her lips to Claire’s cheek. 

Claire pulls away after a little while, letting Kaia get dressed, handing her a shirt when Kaia can’t find her own. Clad in fresh clothes, Kaia stands in front of Claire, gazing up into her eyes. 

“Thank you.” Claire smiles, a faint blush on her cheeks. Kaia stands on her toes and kisses the scar on Claire’s forehead, the one from the doorknob. Claire runs her hands through Kaia’s hair, marveling at how spikey the sides feel against her skin. 

A few minutes later, they’ve moved to the bed, lying intertwined. Kaia always falls asleep quicker than Claire, when she does sleep. They always sleep close together, their skin touching everywhere possible. It helps Kaia when she goes to the bad place, she says. When she’s there, she can still feel Claire’s touch, pulling her back home. 

And Claire gets nightmares, at night her head fills to the brim with every damn thing she’s seen. She wakes up terrified almost every night, heart racing. But with Kaia’s arm around her shoulders, and her leg curled around Kaia’s own, she calms down quickly. So they sleep intertwined, anchoring each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! find me on tumblr at @cyanidevamp


End file.
